This invention relates to a continuous motion picture system having screen boxes for motion picture which is mounted on the vending machines, sign boards or information boards for guidance and/or publicity, and/or can be seen the continuous motion pictures for guidance and/or publicity projected from a moving object, such as a train on a rail track, an automotive vehicle on a road, an escalator, or an elevator.
A conventional screen box for picture used in the continuous motion picture system comprises the base plate, the sideframe mounted as one or fixed to the circumference of the base plate, covering the outer part of the base plate except at the top thereof, the cover body mounted with covering to the front of the sideframe, sceably inside thereof, the openable cover for closing the top opening of the sideframe, the mounted recess arranged in the front region of the sideframe for accepting the still picture as continuous motion which is detachably loaded from a top opening of the sideframe, inside rather than thereof and at least one or more blinking lights, e.g. strobe lamps or flash lamps, mounted in the mounted recess for accepting the still picture as continuous motion which is detachably loaded from a top opening of the sideframe illuminated with blinking.
Since the conventional screen boxes for picture used in the continuous motion picture system illuminates the still picture with blinking using the blinking light, people have to change from still pictures to other still pictures by the operation by hand. Therefore, it is too hard to conduct, moreover, the work is troublesome.